Big Brawl for Louis
Premise When the Gang's food supply is nearly gone, Fencer with Louis, disguised as a Cat, come to a wrestling event to win a big food prize. Plot At Night, before the gang went to sleep, Foofur tells everyone about the diminishing food supply, and tells them that starting tomorrow, They'll search for food in Town. Morning came, and everyone (except Rocki, Cleo, Her Kittens, and Hazel) search for food. Nobody is having much luck, and when Louis sees a Cat sneak through a wood fence, He sees inside a warehouse and sees a registration table for Feline Wrestling, knowing that only cats can participate. and when He learns that the grand prize is no less than 250 doggie yummies, Louis decides to tell Fencer about it. a few minutes later, after Louis explains about the Prize, Fencer refuses since He won't last even the first round. but Fencer suggests that Louis tries, but Louis counters that only felines can partake in the tournament. Fencer then gets an idea. A Few hours later, Fencer enters Louis (dressed as a Cat) as Fangs after paying two doggie yummies for an entry fee. And that The first preliminary two matches will be at 2:30 AM on Arena 9, and 4 AM on Arena 4. Later, as Fencer and Louis returned home, They decide not to tell Foofur and the others until They were done with the tournament. Later that night, Fencer wakes up and kisses a sleeping Cleo, then goes to wake Louis as They both quietly leave the mansion. At the warehouse, Louis faces Russet (A Pudgy Kurilian Bobtail Cat) and Louis won. the same result repeated for Louis against an Antipodean Cat named Crims. After getting one of the 16 spots in the tournament, and that they are to come Tomorrow at 5 PM for the final rounds. As morning rose, Louis and Fencer return to the mansion, minutes before The rest of the gang woke up. They also declared to each other that They'll explain the situation to the gang once the tournament's over. In the Kitchen, Foofur and the gang ration what food they have left. Just as Louis was about to groggily explain His involvement with the Feline Wrestling, Fencer, who was tired fell backwards. Cleo checks Fencer's Eyes and She sees that they are red and veiny from fatigue. Foofur then has Cleo watch over Fencer. and after Fencer is told to rest up for a couple days, Louis, after knowing that Fencer has to sleep, Decides to go to the Tournament as he runs off. Foofur follows Louis to the Warehouse where He sees Louis dressed up like a cat. Foofur asks Why Louis is doing this. Louis explains that it's for the food. Foofur then tells Louis, that it isn't fair getting an advantage, just because He's a dog. Louis, feeling conflicted goes to the warehouse, anyway. A Few fights later, after Louis is successful on His fights. and at the Final Fight, Louis is about to face against Tiny. (Who Fencer faced in His past.) Foofur remembers Tiny, and tells Louis that Tiny's manager tried to take over Fencer's territory in the past. and He would have additional fighters as a precaution, in case Tiny was beaten, which is against the rules. and just as the fight was going on, Louis was about to lose, but from away, Foofur tells Louis to use His secret weapon, the Canine Scare. Louis understands, and partially removes His mask to not only scare Tiny and the Manager (along with Tiny's replacements) out of the warehouse, but also scares away all of the cats in the warehouse making Louis the winner of the match. Back at the Mansion, as the gang divides up the doggie yummies, which was a total of over 400, Louis tells His friends about what He and Fencer went through. Fencer then thanks Louis for giving Him some closure against Tiny's Manager. however at an alley, the Manager swears revenge against the Dog who costed Him the food... Category:Fan episodes focusing on Louis